


Cheer You Up

by Jheiaa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, a pinch of angst but who am i kidding it's not really angst at all, and clueless ball of sunshine soonyoung annoying him with bad puns, worried jisoo just trying to help his bf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jheiaa/pseuds/Jheiaa
Summary: bad puns, a grain of angst and christian boy jisoo cursing





	Cheer You Up

**Author's Note:**

> so, i wrote this a while back and i found it on my (now dead) scenario tumblr account and was like; why not post it on here? lol
> 
> it's very short and i apologize for my bad writing lmao. enjoy, i guess :)

“Okay, the next assignment is about asking questions while shopping,” Jisoo said with a small sigh. He had been teaching Soonyoung English for the past two hours but all the younger did was play around and make bad puns out of everything. Jisoo rubbed his temples as he ignored an oncoming headache.

Jisoo loved his boyfriend, he really did, but sometimes he needed the happy-go-lucky blonde to be serious. Especially if it involved school and grades. Soonyoung however, was completely oblivious to Jisoo’s growing annoyance and blabbered on and on about everything _but_ the assignment they were supposed to be working on, and latched onto his boyfriend in the process.

“Hey, hey Jisoo,” the blonde began and Jisoo mentally felt his eyes roll to the back of his head.

“ _Once you’ve seen one shopping center, you’ve seen the mall_ ,” Soonyoung joked in his accented English with a wide grin, cracking up at his own horrible joke. However, Jisoo didn’t find it funny at all and nudged his laughing boyfriend off of him.

“Let’s just stop,” Jisoo announced abruptly. Soonyoung stopped laughing and noticed the annoyed look on Jisoo’s face.

“What? Why?”

Soonyoung frowned as he scooted closer to Jisoo. His boyfriend rarely got really upset or annoyed so he was confused as to what triggered the sudden mood swing.

“Because you are never serious in these situations!”

Jisoo hadn’t meant to shout, but everything he kept suppressed just boiled together and came bursting out like lava from a volcano. Soonyoung blinked at him and hesitantly bit his lip.

“What do you mean?”

Soonyoung had uttered the question so softly Jisoo wouldn’t have heard it if the other wasn’t sitting next to him closely, confusion clearly visible in his small eyes.

Jisoo let out an aggravated sigh and looked at his boyfriend. “It’s exactly how I said it. I mean _fuck-_ ”

Soonyoung’s eyes widened at Jisoo’s curse.

“I get that you want to make learning fun, but this is school we’re talking about Soonyoung! Your English is okay but you still have a lot to learn. If you don’t pass the exam next month you won’t be able to graduate and go to college dammit!” _We won’t be able to go to college together_ , is what he wanted to add but swallowed the words before his mouth could betray him.

Jisoo furrowed his eyebrows as he leaned back against the couch, feeling somewhat relieved as he finally got to say what was bothering him these days. Soonyoung’s mouth opened a little as he took in everything his boyfriend had to say.

Jisoo’s behavior the past weeks finally had a reason and Soonyoung fiddled with the end of his sleeve as he looked at his boyfriend. He had wanted to cheer Jisoo up, but apparently in doing so the other thought he wasn’t taking things seriously. It was time they talked things out, so Soonyoung could reassure Jisoo he wasn’t joking around on purpose.

“Is this why you’ve been so prickly these days? You’re worried I won’t pass the exam?”

Jisoo nodded his head quietly and decided to look Soonyoung in the eyes. Soonyoung scooted closer and gently put both his hands on Jisoo’s chest.

“I’m sorry for joking around these past weeks. I just kind of wanted to cheer you up since you, and everyone around us, is stressing out over these exams you know?”

Letting out a small sigh, Jisoo wrapped his arms around Soonyoung and let the blonde snuggle into his chest.

“No, I am supposed to say sorry,” Jisoo began while combing one hand through Soonyoung’s blonde locks. “This whole college thing has been stressing me out and because of that I projected my bad mood onto you. You were just being yourself and that doesn’t mean you don’t try your best. Do you forgive me, baby?”

Soonyoung tilted his head up and planted a small kiss at the corner of Jisoo’s mouth. “Of course I forgive you, but promise me you’ll talk to me about these things. Don’t keep stressing yourself out, I’m here to cheer you up if needed!”

Jisoo felt all his worries fade away as he looked at his boyfriend’s smiling eyes and he tightened his grip around Soonyoung’s waist.

“And don’t worry about that exam, Mr. Park said I have a 90% chance of passing if I focus a bit more on my grammar. It’ll all be okay,” Soonyoung beamed up at Jisoo.

“It better be,” Jisoo grumbled as he lightly kissed Soonyoung’s pink lips. “I’m not planning on going to college all by myself.”

Soonyoung let out a laugh as he slid out of his boyfriend’s hold and picked up a pen laying on the table in front of them.

“ _Shall we continue then?_ ”


End file.
